


Old Friends

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Darth Vader, after Obi-Wan Kenobi's death.





	

He is not mourning.

***

He acts confident when he reports Kenobi's death to his Master.

Once he's alone, he allows himself to acknowledge his doubts.

No body; just empty robes and a lightsaber. He doesn't understand what happened.

***

He doesn't tell his Master about the lightsaber. He keeps it, hides it and doesn't tell anyone. (Really, who would he tell? He doesn't want to share this with the Emperor and the two people he might once have told are dead. He killed both of them himself, one way or the other.)

***

Obi-Wan greets him like an old friend. Anakin lets himself grieve.


End file.
